Daughter of Elena
by Tealovingfan
Summary: This is a story on if Elena ever had a child. Her name is Eliana. She is very good friends with the Grey's, pretty much family actually. What if she knew all about Christian and even knew him when he was first introduced to this style? What will Ana think of it all? Like everyone else I am bad at summaries. Rated M just in case


**Sorry guys I started over. I really had some better ideas for this story and I didn't like how I started the other one. Hopefully this will be a little better. Don't own FSOG. Just my characters. Hope you like it. **

It was a very dark night. The street lights were slowly going out one by one. It was eerie. I had rather not have walked but right now I had no other choice. I really needed to get a new car. I loved my truck but if it broke down again, I didn't know what I would do. I hugged my long coat closer to me and burrowed my nose into my scarf. Not only did the scarf block the wind but it also blocked the smell of the awful, damp alleyway. I wish there was another way home, but I didn't feel like dodging the cars on the highway tonight. There were only two ways to get to my house and both of them were dangerous. That is what I get for living in the slummier part of town. My heels clicked the concrete as I walked being the only noise I heard for a long time. A couple of stray cats ran in front of me, but that was it. I looked around every corner, making sure no one was there. My paranoia was getting the better of me.

'Calm down Eli. Nothing is there. You just need to be calm. Ok. What do you do if there is someone? You—' My thoughts halted immediately as I heard someone behind me.

"Hey pretty thing. Where are you headed tonight?" A slick voice called out behind me. I kept walking a little faster now, hoping they would leave me alone. 'Ok Eli, remember self-defense class. Remember self-defense class…' I was chanting to myself in my head. I knew I could take whoever it was as long as I kept myself calm. If I got nervous or scared, I didn't have a chance.

"Hey Bubba, she's trying to run ain't she." There was a different voice now. A heavy, thick voice. I knew that if I did try to run, my heels would get in the way. So I went for a different approach.

I stopped, calmed myself mentally and turned around. "Running? Me?" I put my hand to my chest very delicately trying to act dumb. "Oh boys, don't you know anything about heels?" I laughed the fakest laugh I could manage without looking suspicious.

"Then why don't you come over here?" Said the thicker voiced one. They were covered by the shadows and I could only make out their outlines. One looked tall and the other a little shorter. Both were very skinny.

'Don't go over there. This is how horror movies start out!' My inner voice was shouting at me, but I ignored her. If I went over there I think I had a plan and I hoped that it worked. Slowly I started to walk clutching my purse closer to me, along with my coat. My heart was starting to beat rapidly and I was telling myself not to have a panic attack. That couldn't happen right now. I needed to go through with my plan, not fall on the floor shaking. 'Maybe shaking like a crazy person would drive them off.'

The plan. Stick with the plan.

I had reached the two men now and could finally get a good look at them. One had long hair, to his shoulders and the other was bald. The bald one had a tattoo on his temple that stretched back. It was tribal like. They were both dressed like thugs with their wife beaters on and very baggy jeans. I could now see as I looked at the up and down that the shorter one of them had a knife on them. Most likely an illegal switch blade. My eyes went wide as I looked into the shorter one's eyes. The shorter man was maybe in his thirties and Hispanic. The other one was very tan but I was sure Caucasian and maybe in his late twenties.

"Bubba, I think she likes what she sees." The shorter man said. I blinked not really responding to what he said. 'Like what he sees?! Whatever! The man must be out of his fuc—'

"Hey girly, you look familiar." The taller one, Bubba said.

"Yeah. Do we know you?" The shorter one replied.

I just stood there in a daze. They looked at each other then looked back to me. "Hey are you deaf?" Bubba raised his voice and got in my face a little.

I immediately responded, "Actually halfway." I smiled or tried to, but when they squinted their eyes at me like I was crazy I dropped my smile. I reached into my purse very quickly and pulled out my hearing aid. I don't know why I hadn't put it in in the first place. I must have just forgotten to after leaving the house.

"What the hell? What are you like eighty?" Bubba asked very accusingly. I started babbling losing my calm.

"Umm no, actually it was from an incident that happened when I was younger. It's only for one ear and I can hear without out it sort of, well sometimes,"

"Shut up!" I was grabbed by the arms and pulled to Bubba. "Just answer the question."

I smirked knowing this would get me in trouble. "No. I'm not eighty." I was pushed away harshly.

"That's not what I was fucking talking about."

"Why do we know you?" The shorter one asked. I was no going to full-fledged clamming up. I couldn't find my voice and I didn't know what to do anymore. I knew I had a plan somewhere in my brain but fear was taking over. Fear is weakness. Love is weakness. I am weak.

"Give me that." Apparently I took too long answering, so they snatched my purse out of my hands opening it and shoving their hands in it. They found my wallet, took it out and looked at the ID.

"What's it say?" The shorter one asked.

Bubba laughed, throwing his head back. "You're never going to believe this Callen."

"What?"

"This is Elena's girl. You know the bitch that used us for her little fun and games and then was done with us."

Callen, the short one, looked to me and glared at me. "Oh yeah I remember her. No wonder we knew her from somewhere. She looks just like her mother."

'Shit!' I thought in my head.

"Hey, weren't you Tommy's girl too?" Bubba cracked his knuckles then pointed to me.

'Double shit. I can't believe this.' I thought. My instincts kicked in and in record time I kicked my heels off and started running. I clutched my hearing aid in the palm of my hand. I could hear them behind me yelling at me. There was no way I was stopping. I was starting to remember my plan now. Only I had skipped a step. They were supposed to be on the ground and then I was too run. I felt one of them closing in behind me and then I felt myself being thrown forward. I hit the concrete hard putting my hands out to catch myself, only to have them burning in pain. I could feel the cuts on my face form as my face started to burn too.

"You little bitch. You thought you could out run me? I lost your mother, I ain't loosing you." It was the voice of Bubba. He then harshly jerked me around to face him. By this time I was near tears, but I didn't want to waste them on these men. I just wanted to be home.

"Hey Bubba you get her?" I heard Callen running up beside his friend, breathing heavily.

"No, I am just sitting on thin air." By this time Bubba was sitting on my stomach and legs, holding me down while his arms were holding mine beside my head. He was strong for a small man.

Callen looked at his friend dumbly and then said, "Well good job. What are we to do with her now?"

"I have a few ideas." Bubba glared into my eyes and smiled a very evil crooked smile. He was creepy to look at up close. Long nose, small thin lips, sores on his face... "What was that crap Elena did to us? Submissive and Dominate or something like that?" Callen nodded enthusiastically. I mentally kicked myself for my mother's habits. 'This can't be happening right now.'

"Yeah. Somethin' like that." Callen replied.

"So Miss Lincoln. You will be our submissive and we will be your dominates? Got that sweet heart?" Bubba said breathing into my face. His breath was awful and it made me want to gag. Instead I spit in his face and said, "Hell no I don't got that. And you must be crazy if you think—"

Bubba's hand was over my mouth, mashing very hard so I could not bite him. I was moving my head violently trying to shake him off. "Hey Callen, you still got that knife?" My eyes went wide.

"Yup." He pulled it out and flicked it open. I was right. A switch blade.

"Good. Now go down to her feet." Callen looked at Bubba very ignorantly but obeyed.

"Oh I gotcha, you want me to cut her feet." He kneeled at my feet, behind Bubba where I couldn't see him. "Where she can't run on them anymore?"

"Exactly." Bubba smiled evilly. Then he removed his hand and kissed me hard trying to put his tongue in my mouth. I made a hard line with my lips refusing access.

"Hey Bubba?" Callen said.

"What?!" His mouth was off mine and I halfway got out a scream hoping someone would hear me. "Oh no you don't." His hand was back. My heart was beating faster and faster and full-fledged panic attack was coming on.

"Uh. What if she already has cuts on her feet?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Callen came over to look Bubba in the face, taking his place as unspoken words were said. Callen was much heavier than he looked and he took the breath out of me.

"Callen you idiot. Those are scars, not cuts." He looked around Callen and asked me, knowing I couldn't answer. "Who scared you up honey?"

"I bet it was Tommy. He loved to do shit like that when his girls wouldn't obey." Callen said laughing.

"Yeah your probably right." Bubba stood up, came around the side of Callen and I and then took the knife from Callen. "I can tell you one thing girly. I won't be as nice as Tommy." With that he walked back to my feet and started to cut into my heel all the way up to my toes. I threw my head back and tried screaming but nothing worked. Callen's hands were too tightly on my mouth. Tears were falling out of my eyes and the pain was immense. I reminded myself that I can been through it all before. I was strong. I could live through it but I had to hold on. 'Just hold on Eli. Don't lose hope in yourself.'

For hours it seemed like, the torture went on. I didn't know who they were trying to get back at, my mom or Tommy. Most of my scars hadn't even come from Tommy, though they didn't know that or need to know. Finally when they were done torturing me, cutting me open with their knife on my arms, legs, face and hands, Bubba sent Callen away. He obeyed grumpily. He walked to the farthest alleyway and went into it. Bubba grabbed me by the arms and set me up. I was too weak from trying to scream and get away to run. And now with the work they did on my feet, running was probably not going to happen. My coat and scarf already being off, he slowly lifted up my shirt. I managed to mumble stop. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see him, but I knew what he was about to see.

"What you'll take all that pain, but you can't take this?" He had my shirt lifted all the way up now and looked down and smiled creepily. "Honey I don't care if you have scars. I'll take you the way you are." He lowered his lips to my ear. "Tommy used to fuck you right? There had to be a reason for that. I want to know why he always talked about you darling." I stared right into his eyes, tears pouring out of mine. He looked pissed at me and before I knew it something knocked me in the head. Everything went black. I didn't dream, I didn't feel and I didn't feel like I fell asleep. Being knocked out was a funny feeling.

I opened my eyes and the men were gone. It must have been hours later, but it was still dark out. I raised my head slightly almost crying as I did. It hurt so bad. Everything hurt so bad. I looked down at myself. My shirt was still only halfway up, revealing my breasts. My pants were unzipped and pulled down to my knees. My underwear were to the side of my body. The leg holes of them had been cut. I started to cry immediately. 'No. Please no.' I said to myself. I quickly pulled up my jeans and then cried some more. I was too ashamed to look at myself. How could I have let this happen. I was stronger than this. I saw that my purse had been moved beside me too, wallet and money gone and my hearing aid smashed.

I slowly bended my legs to see my feet. They weren't as bad as I thought they had been. They were covered in dry blood but I could see that there was nothing there I hadn't dealt with before. I slowly got up and fell back down due to the pain. It took me a couple tries, but I finally stood up on my own. I had to get out of here. Home was about five miles away. Usually I just walk there, getting exercise, but I couldn't walk five miles right now. I looked around for the men again but they were nowhere in sight. I looked up and saw a surveillance camera pointing at me. I had an idea and it was risky but I had to try it. I had to catch those men. If not for me but for other people. They must have done this to other girls too. They were too experienced about it. There was only one person I knew that could get into those cameras without the authorities getting involved. And his work was only about three miles away.

I walked into the large foyer and to my surprise a couple people were in the building. I knew my way around here even after all the years. I went into the empty elevator and started to go up. When I opened it I went straight to the front desk. The woman at the front was on the phone but quickly hung up and ran to me. I must have looked like hell. I felt like hell. I knew blood was probably tracked into the place but I didn't care. The woman grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to her.

"Eli is that you?" She said with wide eyes. I looked at her and tried to smile.

"Hi Ros."

"Oh my goodness. We need to call 9-1-1." She started to put me in a chair but I shrugged away from her.

"Is he in there?" I asked hoarsely. She nodded slightly and I just simply walked passed her and opened the wide doors to the office space. She wasn't going to stop me in my state.

I fell through the doors as soon as I opened them. He stood up quickly and ran to my side. I was grateful he was the only one in here, but that wouldn't have stopped me if he wasn't.

"Eliana?!" He shouted looking at me, trying to find a way to help me up without hurting me.

"Hello Christian."


End file.
